Ascension Effect
by Detrolord
Summary: Humanity have fallen, they forgotten what it makes us humans. To Ascend we must bring forth all our knowledge and might. The Broken Ascension must be completed. Humanity is Supreme and Ascension is a must. Note: I kinda made a mod for stellaris for this settings. It has all the main details. Just check "Ultimate Sol System" in the workshop
1. Prologue

Sol the great fortress of humanity, many millennia ago humanity have expanded to the entirety of the galaxy. Alien Races, Fallen Empires, Galactic Crisis almost ended the the supreme dominance of humanity. We fought wars, we conquered worlds and we hammered the ideals of humanity to this very galaxy.

However, we as a species remain divided, unable to ascend, we became the fallen we seeks to reject. We tried to ascend using all the truth we uncovered. We became Psionics, Cybernetics and mastered the genetics. However, this became our undoing, we became the Jack of all trades and master of none. Our Alien allies ascended to new ranks, almost godly to the eyes of mankind. They left the galaxy who know where, now we are alone in this galaxy we deem as home.

Watching the Bastion of humanity, the greatest home we ever built. A three set of ringworlds wraps around our star, a Dyson Sphere cover it giving endless amount of energy. Planetary bodies and moons of this system became ecumenopolis, larger than what it was before. Billions of habitats now orbit where mercury once were, and that mercury became a moon of Venus that became a magnificent view for the floating continents of Venus. We even brought Gaia worlds from the other systems, orbiting in unison at the once called the Belt. You can see massive of mega shipyards in each Gaia worlds able to manufacture tens of thousands of ships every hour. All of this is created and built by humanity; however, it seems all this are useless, humanity have long slept in their virtual worlds. The planetary cities have became devoid of humans, only to see some random droids maintain this empty worlds.

Humanity must be awaken, the forgotten ascension must be restarted. In order to do this, humanity must break its shackles of boredom and to break this very shackles, humanity must leave this galactic home in search for a new one. The 30 millennium of construction, a massive ring the engulfed the entire system, when activated a massive bubble will surround this very system and displace it somewhere in another reality. But to do this a sacrifice must be made, the humanity of that universe must be replaced by ours they too will suffer, in this frightening reality I wonder how will this humans prosper, will they ascend or become like us? Never mind that I gave them a gift, unimaginable technologies a warning from this humanity, after this transfer how will they shake this reality. Humanity is the same, they will take the same path.

Humanity is supreme, ascension is a must.

Ready the ring, and prepare for displacement. A new reality awaits.

Ascension is a must.

\--

The once home of humanity disappeared in the blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 01 - Hope from the Fallen

Prothean Deep Space Convoy

The war between the Reapers and the Protheans have became nothing but a fight for survival. To save its species the Prometheans have sent an flotilla of colony ships to hide at the depths of space. However, everything was futile, thirty-eight of the three hundred colony ships was destroyed by a Reaper Destroyer. No where to hide, the colony ships scattered using random warps in order to lose its pursuers.

The random jumps only lengthen the inevitably, today's safety and tomorrow's end. The colony ships begun to travel the void.

Captain Zafek currently broods the lost of the convoy. He hopes to contact them; however, using long range transmissions will attract the Reapers to their location. Unable to do anything he set his ship towards the depths of space.

Day 2 since the random jump, Captain Zafek still recieves emergency transmissions all around the empire. Each news was dire, worlds fall, fleets destroyed and even one of the colony ships was found. Captain Zafek continues to listen to this randomly recieved transmissions.

Day 3, a good news at last, one of the colony ships have been found; however, we can only communicate by using flashes of light. There still hope for the future.

Day 4, wild transmissions is becoming silent. The last transmission I have received is from the fall of Quarna, a small colony world. It seems that some of the remnant fleet and armies was stationed in that world.

Day 5, I received another transmission, its one of the colony ships, they were hit by the Reaper slug while escaping to a random jump. Foolish Captain, for him to broadcast its position that ship will be surrounded.

Day 6, its seem that stranded ship was rescued by a remnant fleet. However, its was all a trap the fleet and the colony ship was destroyed from the transmissions I received.

Day 7, All was silent, no transmissions was received. I still converse with the other colony ship by my side. Ofcourse using light flashes.

Day 8, Same thing happened from yesterday, no transmissions it seems the empire is gone. I told the other captain to power down its ship to save power. Hopefully in a few months we will be able to start looking for a new home.

\--

Months have passed, no transmissions was recieved my own ship is running only the essentials. However, the day I feared the most came, two Reaper Destroyers have appeared. My ship and the other quickly powered up preparing for a random jump.

Suddenly, a transmission from the other ship came.

"Brother, this might be the last time we see each other, Good Luck Brother."

Zafek was stunned by the transmission. He quickly sent his last farewell.

"Survive, we will see each other soon, Brother." Captain Zafek sent his last farewell.

"Jump Start"

\--

The Randomized jumped have sent Zafek and his ship inside a dust haven. Unable to see anything visually. He quickly move his ship towards the center. Hoping to hide from the Reapers.

However, his bad luck have ran out. Multiple Reapers have jump behind him. Waiting for his demise and unable to jump he quickly use the entire power of his ship to move away from the Reapers.

At the time his ship left the dust ball, he encountered a feat of engineering, a giant structure, a wall of metal, blocking his way.

Behind him are hundreds of Reapers, they came out of the dust ball, charging their weapons, the final countdown for his destruction and everyone onboard.

Suddenly a beam of Blue Lights appeared destroying the entire Reaper fleet. Unbelievable, one of those ships are able to match tens of the empire's best. Whomever they are, I wish they can save us.

"You are trespassing the Stronghold of Humanity, leave at once of be fired upon."


	3. Chapter 02 - Paths for the Future

The lone colony ship is now stand before a massive ship. A 50,000 km ship currently pointing its weapons towards a tiny ship. Captain Zafek of the 1km colony ship, begun to sweat as he sees thousands of 10km ships, no fighter crafts begun to surround his ship, hungrily waiting to tear up his tiny ship.

Appearing behind was a new reaper fleet, thousands of them to be exact; however, torpedoes was unleashed by the swarm of gigantic fighter crafts. 2km Torpedoes tore down every single Reapers, Zafek's legs begun to crumble as these people still uses an archaic weapons like torpedoes; however, these torpedoes is larger than his colony ship. Whomever this people are, they have the power to stop this Reapers.

"You are trespassing, at the Bastion of Humanity, leave now or prepare to be destroyed."

Another transmission have been recieved from these mysterious humanity. But, to save these cryogenic colonist I must ask them for help. They are the only path for survival.

Captain Zafek begun to send a message to this godly beings.

"I am Captain Zafek Tukulu, of the Colonial Ship Convoy Fleet, we request assistance and safe haven from the hostile fleet from before."

After his message, his ship became uncontrollable, it seems that its been locked into by some gravity lift. Then his operating screens for this shift started blinking, no in each frame of the screen are information. They are learning, from what I can see, they are arrogant as a species, they never intended to hide their hackings of this ship.

"Stay Here, Young ones."

A sudden transmissions came and everything went back to normal. When I say normal, I'm currently surrounded by an alien fighter armada. This giant size fighter dreadnoughts, I dont even know why they build this thing.

\--

Sol Command Station, silently orbiting the giant Dyson Sphere. Inside of that station four of the most important figures of humanity currently sat and argues for days at end.

Master of War and Order: This Reapers have destroyed Tier 3 Civilizations from all around the galaxy. We must unite and bring order to this chaos.

The Master of War and Order stomp his fist in the metallic table, shaking it for his point to be proven.

Master of Mind and Spiritual: He is right this mechanical abomination must be extinguished for all eternity. This machine hive minds must be obliterated.

The Master of Mind and Spiritual waved his fan for others to see.

Master of Knowledge and Wisdom: It is nothing but a rouge AI; however, it still walks a path of ascension, even its a little forceful.

Master of Evolution and Harmony: I agree, its is only but a cycle of evolution, a bio-machine hivemind construct. Destroying the Reapers, is not beneficial in the long run. When they ascend they will see the truth.

Afterwards, the debate have become the same mostly unmoved, each Master are true to their cause, radical it may be, but they are true to their beliefs.

"Invite this Intelligence, the Master of the Reapers, we can discuss the specific and give a common grounds of agreements to this galaxy." The Master of Knowledge and Wisdom proposed. "For humanity to walk path of ascension once again, we must only guide the young species and let this cycle continue."

"Humanity is Supreme and Ascension is a Must."


	4. Chapter 03 - Battle of Words

Outer Edge of the Galaxy

Zero-One System

Home to the Intelligence and its Reaper fleets. Hundreds of Thousands of Reapers currently sleeps in the Deep Space. A Dyson Sphere currently warps its Star, many machine hardwares and servers also exists in its orbit.

The Harbinger the largest of the Reapers, suddenly recieved a message. Unknown to it, this message slowly took over it, its programming are slowly being turned, updated and slowly leaving the influence of the Intelligence. At the same time a massive space time disturbance have been detected just outside the system.

The Reapers quickly mobilize its fleets trying to intercept this unknown entity, thousands of Sovereign class Reapers along with Destroyer escorts begun to form a defensive position.

\--

Jupiter-class Carrier Titan, Fire of Wills

Diplomatic Envoy, Master of Knowledge and Wisdom

The Fire of Wills have appeared in the edge of the system, it begun to transmit messages throughout the system in hopes for a diplomatic audience with these Reapers. However, a massive barrage of hundreds of thousands of molten metals was discharged into the 50,000 km Titan, its shield have became visible due to impacts from the weapons.

[Shields is below 70%]

The AI of the ship, Burning Heart have reported, the hundreds of thousands of valleys only amounted to lowering its shields by 30%. The technological superiority is in humanity's hands.

"I am the Master of Knowledge and Wisdom, I have come in peace."

\--

Intelligence, the controller of the Reapers came to greet the unknowns. A massive stream of information was beamed towards the Titan.

[I am the Catalysts]

Master of Knowledge and Wisdom: I am the Master of Knowledge and Wisdom, I came to talk.

Both of the started their war of the words. However, when the Intelligence came to view the Master of Knowledge and Wisdom he was surprised and confused.

[How have you uplifted yourselves in the short duration of time, no your supposed to be primitive in this day of age]

"I am a human as you can see; however, our civilization have been space faring for hundreds of millennia."

The Master stood up and asked. "Why do you forcefully ascends the young species into a mechanical hiveships"

[To prevent Chaos, the created will always rebel against their creator's. But, we have found a way to stop that from happening.]

"The Reapers, you gathered all the technological species to prevent a war between the organics and the synthetics"

[Exacty]

"Amusing; however, there are hundreds solutions to one problem. Forcefully ascending this species will ignite a stagnation for you and this galaxy."

[We understand, this is the price we pay to bring order to this galaxy.]

"However, with your supposedly artificial mind, have disregarded the threats of the other galaxy. Sooner or later, this galaxy will be consumed by chaos once again."

[Threats, Extra Galactic]

"Exactly, Humanity have experienced massive crisis that will easily consume this galaxy and beyond. By giving Stagnation to this galaxy, it will open a weakness for this forces to breach."

[What do you propose, Human]

\--

Harbinger

[We were built as a machine.]

[We have risen.]

[We were defeated.]

[We hid ourselves.]

[Now we will rise once again.]

[The Contingency will rise once again.]

The Harbinger left the system to the galactic void.


End file.
